Betrayal
by Jayce Byrd
Summary: I never understood why we had to fight Abstergo. By the time I found out, it was too late, the deed had already been done, there was no way I could ever fix this. I had to do what I could to stay alive. Set in early 2011.


This Disclaimer goes for all of the story: I do not Own AC, However I do own the OC's.

A/N: Now I know this chapter is a little short, but the others should be much longer, Criticisim is much appreciated.

I never wanted this, I was forced into this life from birth, no choice in the manner of what I wanted to be. Even dreaming of being something else when you were little was enough to get you punished. We had to diligent, our mind set on one goal, Stop Abstergo.

We were never told why, or what they did, it was just; 'They are horribly corrupt' or; 'Don't ask questions, just trust us, and continue your training.' Do you know how terribly frustrating that is? All of your life, you train for some mission thing you know NOTHING about, sent off to actually KILL people, and are supposed to be okay with that!

But now I know why. I know why we have to stop them, I understood what they did. Understood why they made us all concentrate on our training.

I just wish I found out sooner.

"Ready Jayden?" Addi asked, her bright blue eyes twinkling in amusement, at my more... reluctant attitude. My fists had been clenching and unclenching the hard, unappealing plastic 'cloth' of my heavy coat for the last half hour as we neared our destination. I half-heartedly lifted my head to stare at my friend who sat across from me, obviously eager for our first true assignment away from the compound. Strands of her light blonde wig resting on the bridge of her nose, obscuring her vision enough so she finally tucked it away behind her ear.

"No choice, have to be I guess." I replied, and clutched the horribly ugly green plastic fabric, grimacing as it did little to absorb the sweat my palms had collected, in fact making it worse due to the heat it had produced. She chuckled, watching me rub my palms on my jeans, fiddling with the hem of her own coat. "I actually like these, may not look the best, but warmer then those fake cotton sweat shirts." I turned my head to look at her, clearly my facial expression showed I disagreed with her when she flashed me a sheepish grin.

"Fake or not, they were soft, and did not makes you sweat so much, this fabric is just not doing it for me." Rolling her eyes, her lips quirked into a grin as she plucked at a strand of the nearly black haired wig I was unfortunate enough to wear. "I prefer the red hair on you I think. The black with your horrible out look today, simply makes you look a little gothic."

At this I snorted, flashing her a grin. "Like you are ever this cheery. I think it is the hair, you should keep it, you are just a bright ray of sunshine." With that she narrowed her brows, for a moment becoming the Addi I knew, before a fist slammed into the back of our seats. The signal for us to shut up and pay attention.

The temporary blonde before me bit her lip, gazing blankly out the window, at the bleak boring view of trees, and occasional fields of corn. This mission was obviously was making her more nervous then I had originally thought, the reason for her unnatural light cheery mood.

So I decided to kick her in the shin.

Whipping her head around to scowled at me, I flashed her a grin, resisting the urge to stick my tongue out at her, for knowing she would make good on her last threat and rip it out.

Rolling her eyes, she turned her head back out of the window, less anxious then before. So, with my job now over. I crossed my arms around my chest, head resting on the tinted window, hesitating for a split second as it was cold against my skin. I nearly drifted off, listening to the hum of the car motor, it did not help that I had little sleep that night, anticipitating the mission tonight. It was a strange feeling, a mixture of fear, worry and excitement. We were not let out of the compound often, if we prove ourselves tonight... well maybe that will change.

That is okay at the expense of a life right?


End file.
